In a network of databases and/or servers, multiple programs may be running simultaneously toward a common purpose. There may be multiple clusters of programs, with each cluster of programs operating simultaneously in and through the network of databases or servers and each for a different purpose. For each cluster of programs aligned to a common purpose, function, or grouping, it may be useful to monitor the health and status of the hardware and software components specifically used to support that cluster. However, conventional techniques may monitor the health and status of the network overall, rather than allow for monitoring of specific subsets in the network that is specifically used to support a particular cluster. In addition, graphical interfaces of conventional techniques may poorly depict relevant data for a particular cluster of programs that are of interest to a user. It is desirable therefore to develop a useful organizational structure to group pieces of information out of a network together, and to make them displayable in a useful way for monitoring the health and status of the relevant network components.